El amor es algo que no se puede ocultar
by Bad Girl 14
Summary: Un solo lema, una sola creencia, puede cambiar toda tu vida. Y nunca sabes si es para bien o para mal. Eso le pasa a Kyra, ella, gracias a su lema, termina siendo la "esclava" de unas de las tortugas. ¿Qué hará él con ella?, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el maestro Splinter?
1. ¡Me salvó la vida!

**El amor es algo que no se puede ocultar**

**Capitulo 1;**

**¡Me salvó la vida!  
><strong>

No podía creerlo, hace tiempo que no visitaba New York, mi ciudad de origen. Hacía tiempo que no contemplaba esa ciudad en la noche, con todas esas luces iluminando la oscura noche, era simplemente mágico.

Estaba en mi casa cuando mi padre salió y, él y mi hermana, dijeron que me quedara en casa, hasta que lleguen. Pero no les hice caso y salí por la ventana, si soy una kunoichi, ¿Por qué me quedaría en casa?.

Era una noche tranquila, según mi padre hay unas criaturas malévolas, y según mi hermana son cuatro tortugas gigantes y una de ellas es muy linda y sensual, creo que se llamaba Leo, pero me da igual, yo lo único que quiero es, de una ves, tener una vida normal. Gracias a mi padre nunca tuve amigos, nadie se me acercaba y siempre estaba sola, claro que tenía a mi hermana pero ella es mayor y no tenemos los mismo gustos.

Mi nombre es Kyra, tengo el cabello rojo, pero no rojo fuerte es como un rosado claro, mis ojos son los mismo que los de mi madre, de color ámbar y soy una kunoichi entrenada para matar. Nunca me gustó eso, pero es mi trabajo. De donde yo vengo tenemos un lema; _"__Si alguien tu vida ha de salvar, tu su esclavo (esclava) serás por toda la eternidad__"_.

Es medio tonto, pero me sirvió en el pasado, y tal ves me sirva para el futuro.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a... no se a donde, pero estoy en un edificio de unos 15 pisos. Me senté en el borde y miré al suelo. Estuve pensando un rato, cuando imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza. Era una bebé, con un hombre y una mujer, esa mujer... se parece a... mi madre. Luego vi a una niña de 2 años, se parece mucho a mi hermana, estaba a punto de verle la cara al hombre, cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y mi nariz comenzó a sangrar. No se lo que me pasó, pero de un momento a otro estaba cayendo del tejado directo al frío y duro suelo. Pero "alguien" me cogió en brazos justo antes de tocar el suelo. Al ver a la "Persona" que me estaba sujetando me asusté, pero no dije nada ni me moví. Es como si estuviese congelada.

Cuando llegamos a un tejado lo miré, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes tóxicos. Tengo que admitirlo, me hipnotizaron esos ojos, él me miró con una sonrisa tierna, esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se derritiera completamente. A pesar de que era una tortuga, era muy atractiva. Luego me di cuenta de algo... ¡Él me había salvado la vida!. Oh no.


	2. Sin hogar

**El amor es algo que no se puede ocultar**

**Capitulo 2;**

**Sin hogar  
><strong>

Al darme cuenta, me bajé de sus brazos, aunque quisiese quedarme ahí todo el tiempo posible, simplemente no podía. Me miro a los ojos, era un poco mas alto que yo. Y otra vez me hipnoticé con sus ojos, al darme cuenta sacudí mi cabeza y puse una cara de preocupación que confundió a la tortuga.

.- ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó preocupado.

.- Me salvaste la vida... - Dije casi en un susurro.

.- Amm... bueno, te estabas cayendo del edificio -

.- ¿Que es lo que has echo? - Dije acercándome amenazadoramente a él.

.- Salvarte de morir - Dijo sarcásticamente, y aparecieron tres tortugas mas.

.- ¿Qué pasó Rapha? - Dijo el de azul.

.- Esta chica estaba cayendo del edificio y la salvé -

.- Wooow - Dijo el de naranja como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo - ¡Eres un héroe! -

.- ¿Le pasa algo? - Dijo el de morado señalándome.

.- No lo se - Dijo el de rojo, y luego yo le di una cachetada. - ¡Hey! - Se quejó.

.- ¡No debiste haberlo echo! ¡Idiota! - Dije molesta.

.- Mi no entender mucho - Dijo el de ojos celestes.

.- Esto no esta pasando, ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! - Dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

.- Emm... Discúlpanos pero no entendemos nada - Dijo el de azul.

En ese momento llegó mi hermana, Karai, que me miraba con mucho enojo. Se acercó a mi y me miro con su típica cara de enojo.

.- Oroku Kyra, ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?, No debiste haberte ido, vendrás a casa ahora y le explicarás todo a nuestro padre - Trató de llevarme a la fuerza, pero yo me resistí.

.- Karai, tenemos un problema - Dije con seriedad.

.- Claro que tenemos un problema, ¡Te escapaste de casa!, Y en cima estás con nuestros enemigos - Dijo mirando con desprecio a las tortugas.

.- No, son tus enemigos, no los míos, ellos no me han echo nada. Y uno de ellos me salvó la vida, y ya conoces el lema -

.- ¡¿Que?! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan tonta como para que una de estas tortugas te salvara la vida! - Dijo gritando.

.- Emm... Hola, seguimos aquí y queremos que nos expliquen que está sucediendo - Dijo el de morado con cara de duda.

.- Verán, de donde yo vengo... - Comencé a contar - Tenemos un lema, y debemos cumplirlo... -

.- ¿Qué clase de lema? - Preguntó el de rojo, creo que su nombre era Rapha o algo así.

.- Verán... - Seguí contando.

_Flash Black_

_Yo era una niña de 7 años, tan hermosa como siempre, estaba en la sede del Pie, cuando un hombre con una capa negra apareció frente a mí. Y luego mas niñas como yo, con capas negras, aparecieron alrededor mí. El hombre me extendió su mano y yo la tomé acercándome a él. Cuando subí dos escalones, que estaban frente al "trono" de mi padre, comenzaron a cantar._

_.- Waju waji wajuju waji wajuju - Mientras yo me acercaba iban mas rápido, hasta que me quede parada y dejaron de cantar._

_.- Oroku Kyra, hija de Oroku Saki, tu, ¿Estás lista para hacer el juramento del clan Dragón Negro? - Preguntó el hombre con voz grave y temerosa.  
><em>

_.- Si señor - Dije fuerte y claro._

_.- Repite después de mi; Yo, Kyra Oroku, juro por mi honor ninja que cumpliré todas las reglas al pie de la letra - Dijo con su mano derecha en su corazón._

_.- _Yo, Kyra Oroku, juro por mi honor ninja que cumpliré todas las reglas al pie de la letra - Dije imitando su acción._  
><em>

__.- Y cumpliré con el lema de este clan -__

__.- Y cumpliré con el lema de este clan -__

__.- De lo contrario, mi vida eh de dar, a la persona que amo mas -__

__.- De lo contrario, mi vida eh de dar, a la persona que amo ma__s_ - No entendí esa __ultima parte, pero bueno. Luego me tiraron una especie de "agua bendita" que estaba en una copa de plata, en mi cabeza. Y todas celebraron y me abrazaron.__ Cuando pude librarme de tantos abrazos, me acerqué al hombre, que no recuerdo su nombre, y le hice una pregunta. - ¿Cuál es el lema del clan? -  
><em>

_.- Si alguien tu vida ah de salvar, tu su esclavo seras por toda la eternidad - Dijo el hombre - O hasta que, la persona que te salvó, crea que pagaste tu deuda - Dijo sonriente, yo no le presté mucha atención a ese lema, no me importaba estar en ese clan, lo único que quería era tener amigas, y ser "normal"._

_Fin Flash Black_

.- Entonces... Como Rapha te salvó la vida, ¿Tu eres su esclava? - Pregunto el de naranja.

.- Si -

.- Y... ¿Sabes cocinar pizzas? - Dijo una sonrosa amplia.

.- Las mejores pizzas del mundo - Dije alegremente y la cara de la pequeña tortuga se iluminó y se formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, volteé a ver a Karai, pero ya no estaba. - Bueno... Señor, ¿Desea algo? - Dije mirando a Rapha.

.- Amm... Bueno, yo... - El lo único que hacía era balbucear palabras.

.- Lo siento, pero ya debemos irnos, nos vemos - Dijo el de azul.

.- Bien, ten mi número y llámame cuando necesites de mi asistencia, Señor - Luego corrí en dirección a mi casa, para que Karai no le dijera nada a mi padre. Por suerte la alcancé a tiempo y la tiré al suelo, impidiendo que se moviera.

.- ¡Suéltame! - Me exigió.

.- No puedes contárselo a papá, me mataría y me utilizaría para vengarse de Hamato Yoshi, por favor Kara - Le supliqué - No quiero ser una marioneta -

.- ¡Pero si quieres ser una esclava! -

.- No, pero yo hice un juramento, y mi honor ninja es una de las cosas mas preciadas que tengo, por favor cúbreme -

.- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? -

.- Dile que desaparecí y no sabes donde estoy, que nunca me viste con las tortugas -

.- ¡Es la escusa mas tonta que eh oído!, ¡Ya suéltame! - Dijo forcejeando para librarse.

.- _Solo__ es __un__favor_ - Comencé a cantar.

.- ¿En serio cantarás? -

_.- Oh Karai, tu eres mi hermana, y yo te aprecio mucho... Solo quiero que me hagas un favor - _Seguí cantando.

.- Bien, si te callas lo hago -

.- ¡Gracias! - Dije parándome del suelo junto con ella y abrazándola, cuando ya estuvo de pie. Luego nos fuimos a casa y entré por la ventana de nuestra habitación, guardé mis cosas en una maleta y me despedí de Karai. No podía quedarme en casa, deshonraría a mi familia y eso no me perdonarían, ni mi padre, ni mi hermana, ni siquiera yo me lo perdonaría, así que debía irme, hasta pagar mi deuda.


	3. La tercer hermana

**El amor es algo que no se puede ocultar**

**Capitulo 3;**

**La tercer hermana**

Estaba corriendo por los tejados cuando sentí una presencia cerca de mi. Pare un momento y comencé a caminar. Escuché un ruido que vino de atrás mio y volteé. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropecé con el borde del tejado y casi me rompo la cara contra el suelo, pero gracias a "alguien", no sucedió. No me lo podía creer, otra vez él.

.- Debes tener más cuidado - Dijo con una sonrisa.

.- Y tu debes dejar de seguirme y de salvarme - Dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa. Me bajé de sus brazos, y noté que toda mi ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo. Me hinqué y comencé a guardarla, y Raph me ayudó.

.- Adivino; Te fuiste de tu casa - Dijo mientras juntaba un poco de mi ropa y la metía en la maleta.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que...?, ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces con eso? - Dije sonrojada al ver que estaba observando mi sostén negro, el cual, tenía en sus manos.

.- Jajaja es muy lindo - Dijo mirándome. Yo sonreí y me sonrojé mas. El lo guardó y cerré la maleta - ¿Por que te fuiste de tu casa? - Dijo, una vez que estuvimos ambos de pie.

.- Bueno... deshonraría a mi familia si me quedase allí -

.- ¿Por qué? -

.- Por que... - suspiro - en nuestra familia nadie terminó esclavo por que alguien lo salvara, y yo soy la primera, y eso deshornara a mi familia -

.- Oh... ¿Quieres... quedarte en mi casa? - Me preguntó, yo no sabía que decir, ¿Acepto o no acepto?.

.- No quiero molestarte, veré si puedo quedarme por ahí con alguna amiga - Le respondí - Además, tu no me conoces bien -

.- Si pero... no lo se... siento... siento que hay algo bueno en ti - Me respondió.

.- Tu no conoces mi pasado, no sabes quién soy, ni las cosas malas que hice en el pasado - Le dije un poco triste al recordar lo que hice hace tiempo atrás.

.- ¿Cosas como qué? -

.- No querías saberlo -

.- Dímelas... - Yo no tenía mas opción que decirle la verdad, después de todo, era su "esclava".

.- Hace unos años... -

_Flash Black_

_Yo estaba entrenando con mi padre en las calles de Japón. En ese tiempo tenia unos 8 años. Y de repente un hombre que pasó corriendo me pechó sin querer y caí al suelo._

_.- Auch - Me quejé._

_.- Lo siento... - Dijo el hombre parando de correr y ayudándome a levantar._

_.- No importa, gracias - Le sonreí y luego siguió su camino corriendo._

_.- ¿No importa? - Me preguntó mi padre - Kyra, el te pechó, osea, te golpeó. Eres una kunoichi, debes defenderte de cualquier ataque -_

_.- ¿Cualquier ataque? -_

_.- Si, debes acabar con cualquiera que te haga daño o, incluso, te golpee. Quiero que vayas y acabes con él - Me dijo. Yo me volteé y vi al mismo hombre parado esperando un bus, al parecer se había ido el que necesitaba. Miré a mi padre, el me ordenó que lo atacara, y así lo hice. Saqué mi katana y lo apuñalé en el pecho. Por suerte, para mi, no había nadie mas en la calle. Yo no podía creer lo que había echo, había mucha sangre, tanto en mis manos como en la katana y el suelo. Mi padre se me acercó y colocó su mano en mi hombro. - Hiciste lo correcto, hija mía -_

_Fin de Flash Black_

.- Woow - Dijo el sorprendido.

.- Y hay mucho mas, cosas parecidas y mucho peores... -

.- Lo... siento mucho, Kyra -

.- No importa, eso ya pasó - Sonreí - Bueno, debo irme, iré a quedarme con una amiga, nos vemos, Rapha - Cogí mi maleta y me despedí de chico con un beso en la mejilla. Caminé hasta a casa de una vieja amiga, y toqué su puerta.

.- ¿Kyra?... - Dijo mi amiga sorprendida, y algo dormida - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo dando un bostezo.

.- Puedo quedarme un tiempo, me peleé con mi padre, y no puedo volver - Le expliqué.

.- Claro, pasa - Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que yo pasara.

.- Gracias Katha -

.- De nada hermanita - Katha era una chica de cabello rubio, un poco oscuro y largo hasta su cintura, siempre lo llevaba recogido en una cola baja y un poco despeinada, sus ojos son verdes claros, y siempre lleva una remera de manga larga con el cuello abierto de color crema, un short de jean, botas marrones claras, un pañuelo celeste en sucuello y un poco de maquillaje en sus labios, con un deliñeador en sus ojos - ¿Qué paso que te peleaste con tu padre, otra vez? - Me preguntó una ves qu eestuvimos las dos en su habitación.

.- Es que un chico me salvó la vida, ya hora soy su "esclava", ¿Recuerdas el lema? -

.- ¿Cómo olvidar lo?, no puedo creer que la gran Kyra Oroku sea la esclava de alguien - Dijo con burla.

.- Ja ja - Reí sarcástica - Pero igual, no importa, a él no lo conozco mucho pero sé que es buena persona -

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

.- Solo lo siento -

.- Katha, ve a dormir ahora mismo - Se escuchó la voz de la madre de Katha desde la otra habitación.

.- Si mamá - Le gritó esta - Bueno, puedes acostarte arriba, Jasmín está de campamento con su clase - Dijo señalando la parte de arriba de la cucheta. Yo se lo agradecí, luego me cambié de ropa y me dormí. Espero que mañana sea un día tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón, se que es muy corto y que no eh subido un capitulo desde hace tiempo, pero es que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, uno es mañana y otro es el viernes, además se me va la inspiración, y me viene ideas nuevas para nuevos Fic's. Estoy tratando de unir todas mis ideas para este Fic, pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**Facebook; Mary Rila**

**Eh creado una página en Facebook que se llama "Bad Gril 14", ahí subiré imágenes de mis Oc's y ideas qu tengo para nuevos Fic's, también pueden mandarme mensajes con sugerencias para nuevos Fic's.**

AccountKillerfanfiction **- Gracias por ser mi primer review, me alegra que te guste, y no te preocupes la seguiré :3 .**

Hiteo Koami **- Jejeje, gracias a ti también, ya quiero ver que sucede en tu Fic, esta muy bueno :D. Continua lo, no me gusta quedarme en suspenso :) .**

LunaYabrielis **- Tu Fic tambén esta bueno, yo también quiero que lo continúes, Bso y grax por tu Review _ xD . (Y espero que Splinter haga algo ¬¬)**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente, o... en algún otro fic que subiré hoy o mañana o... cuando pueda xD, Chao.  
><strong>

**Bad Girl 14 3**


	4. Sentimientos

**El amor es algo que no se puede ocultar**

**Capitulo 4;**

**Sentimientos**

En las alcantarillas de New York, cuatro tortugas mutantes estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, bueno, todas menos una, Raphael.

No entendía por que, pero no podía dormir, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era Kyra, si cerraba sus ojos aparecía Kyra. ¡Todo lo relacionaba con ella!, pero no entendía el por qué.

Cuando estaba con ella, se sentía extraño, pero a la vez bien. Era un sentimiento inexplicable. Cuando pensaba en ella, se sonrojaba un poco. Cuando recordaba su sonrisa, no podía evitar suspirar. Y al recordar ese beso... ese beso suave, que le dio en la mejilla, sus labios eran muy suaves, tanto que quisiera probarlos, quería saber su sabor. También recordó el aroma de su perfume, tenía un olor dulce.

¿Sería que... se había enamorado a primera vista?, ¿Sería eso posible?.

La tortuga más ruda del equipo, ¿Enamorado de la hija de su enemigo?. Bueno, eso no podría saberlo, ya que nunca se enamoró, no podría saber si estaba enamorado si nunca lo había estado.

**Pov Rapha**

No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué todo lo relaciono con ELLA?, ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en ELLA?. Ella no me gusta, ¿O si?.

¡Ash!... Esto es tan confuso. Debo hablar con alguien, pero... ¿Con quien?.

¿Donnie?, na me daría una laaaaaaarga explicación y me aburriría fácilmente. ¿Casey? no, se burlaría. ¿April? no, ella esta en su casa. ¿Splinter?, no, debería contarle la verdad. ¿Mikey?, ash, no se para qué lo nombré. ¿Leo? mm... el también se burlaría, pero... ash... iré con Leo.

**Fin del Pov Rapha**

Raphael salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano mayor. Tocó la puerta y pudo escuchar unos ruidos dentro de la habitación.

"Pasa..." Dijo Leo desde dentro, al parecer estaba despierto desde hace rato. Rapha abrió la puerta y entró, luego la volvió a cerrar. "Oh, eres tu... ¿Sucede algo?"

Rapha no sabía que hacer, ¿Decirle la verdad o inventar una escusa?

"Pues... veras... quiero hacerte un pregunta" se podía notar el nerviosismo del chico de rojo.

"Bien, pregunta entonces" le respondió el de azul, Rapha tomó aire y continuó.

"Bueno... este... yo quisiera saber... ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?"

Leo se había quedado sorprendido por la pregunta de su hermano, y lo miró con confusión, a lo que el de rojo se sonrojo, luego la expresión de Leo cambió a una sorisa sincera y calmada.

"Bueno... ,según mi experiencia, te das cuenta cuando estás enamorado si piensas mucho en esa persona, si siempre estás pendiente de ella, si cuando te mira hace que te sonrojes o te pongas nervioso, o ambas, y, cuando sonríe... es como si ilumina todo con su sonrisa..." dijo Leo mientras pensaba en Karai, luego sacudió su cabeza "¿Por qué la pregunta?"

Raṕhael se había sonrojado, ¿Y ahora que le diría? "Am... bueno... por nada, solo... curiosidad" Le respondió. Leo frunció el ceño, no parecía muy convencido de lo que le decía su hermano, este lo notó y se puso mas nervioso "Bueno... ejem... descansa, nos vemos" Dijo mientras salía, casi corriendo, de la habitación de su hermano.

"¿Y a este que le pico?" Se preguntó Leo a si mismo. No le tomó mucha importancia y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. De abajo de su cama sacó un pequeño cuaderno, parecido a un album de fotos. Lo abrió y se pudieron ver fotos de Karai, al parecer ella no sabía que se las tomaron, ya que en ninguna salía mirando hacía la cámara. Leo dio un suspiro "¿Qué tienes tú que me gusta tanto?" Se preguntó, volvió a dar un suspiro, guardó el album en un cajón de su mesa de noche, apagó la luz y se durmió.

Mientras Rapha había llegado a su habitación. Seguía confundido. ¿Qué era lo que sentía hacia aquella chica que apenas conocía?. Eso era verdad, él no la conocía bien, solo sabía su nombre, una pequeña historia de su vida pasada y que era hija de el enemigo de su padre y maestro.

En caso de que fuese amor lo que siente por ella, ¿Lograría conseguir algo con ella?.

Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, ¿Sería posible llegar a algo con Kyra?. "Ojalá... algún día... pueda decirle lo que siento. Pues está decidido, me enamoré de esa chica..." Luego el sueño le ganó, y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Jejeje no se de que me río pero bueno :D . Nos vemos en el siguiente. Gracias a <strong>LunaYabrielis **Por su review :3, me alegro que te guste mi Fic Awww.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Bad Girl 14**


	5. Sueños

**El amor es algo que no se puede ocultar**

**Capitulo 5;**

**Sueños**

Kyra se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de la hermana de su amiga. Pero no tenía un lindo sueño que digamos.

**Pov Kyra**

_"Estaba corriendo por una especie de selva, en ese momento tenía puesto una falda algo corta echa de piel y un top igual.  
><em>

_Corría y corría, no sabía a donde, solo corría y saltaba árboles. Hasta que llegué a una especie de casa en el árbol y entré en ella._

_Al entrar me sorprendí con lo que encontré._

_Mi madre, estaba allí. Y estaba viva. _

_No lo podía creer. Ella era una mujer igual a mi solo que mas vieja, y vestía un vestido de piel._

_"Hola Kyra" me saludó "Te estaba esperando"._

_"¿A mi?" pregunté señalándome con el dedo índice._

_"Si, toma asiento" dijo señalando unas sillas de bambú. Yo la obedecí y me senté. Luego ella se acercó y se sentó frente a mí. "¿Sabes por qué estas aquí?" me preguntó a lo que yo negué con la cabeza "Estás aquí por que ya es tiempo que sepas la verdad..." dijo seria._

_"¿Qué verdad?" pregunté con duda._

_"La verdad... sobre tu padre" agacha la cabeza "tu verdadero padre" dijo volviendo a mirarme._

_"¿Oroku Saki?" Pregunté nuevamente, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que saber sobre mi padre?._

_"No, tu verdadero padre no es Oroku Saki" ¿¡Destructor no era mi padre!?, ¿¡Entonces eh vivido en una mentira!? "Tienes que encontrar a tu padre, antes que Destructor lo asesine" Dijo parándose y yo la imité "está en tus manos el deber de salvarlo, hija mía, sé que tienes muchas preguntas y que quieres respuestas, pero todavía no es momento" dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro._

_"¿Y cuando será ese momento?" Pregunté un poco mas clamada. Su voz era tranquilizadora y pacífica, y eso hacía que me calme un poco "¿Cuando podré conocerlo, madre?"._

_"Solo puedo decirte que si quieres respuestas tendrás que ir a Tokio, y visitar la sede del pie, ir hasta el piso secreto y encontrar las notas de Destructor, estas estarán junto con unas de tu verdadero padre"._

_"¿Ir hasta allí?, ¿No puedes decirme su nombre y ya?"_

_"Su nombre no servirá de mucho, él desapareció hace muchos años, no podrás encontrarlo así de fácil..." me explicó "Descuida, pronto estarán juntos nuevamente y yo los veré desde el cielo" Me sonrió al ver que derramé unas lágrimas._

_En ese momento todo se volvió borroso, pero luego volvió a la normalidad._

_"Por lo menos dime su nombre..." le insistí._

_"Está bien, su nombre es..."._

En ese momento Kyra despertó de golpe.

"¡NOOOOOO!" gritó al ver que no logró escuchar el nombre de su verdadero padre, luego recordó que estaba Katha y se asomó para ver si se había despertado, pero no fue así, su hermana era de sueño profundo y no despertaba fácilmente.

Sonrío al recordar lo que había vivido junto a ella y a Karai. Luego recordó su sueño "Debo encontrarlo..." pensó y se levantó de su cama, de su maleta sacó una mochila y guardo un poco de ropa, dinero, su teléfono celular, una linterna, su traje ninja, su katana, otras armas ninja y una cuerda. Cerró su mochila y le escribió una carta a Katha, la cual no se había despertado. Dejo la carta en el escritorio de su amiga y salió por la ventana. "Te encontraré padre... cueste lo que me cueste... " Susurró para si mientras corría por los tejados, sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, perdón por no actualizar pero eh estado ocupada.<strong>

**.**

Hitoe Konami **- Muchas gracias por comentar. Gracias, tu Fic también es fantástico, continúalo.**

Yae Konami **- Gracias a ti también por comentar, me alegro de que te haya encantado, Feliz navidad (atrasada).**

LunaYabrielis **- Si jejeje el Raphita esta enamorado jajajaja gracias por comentar.**

Dara09 **- Gracias por comentar.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, Feliz navidad para todos (atrasada) y Feliz año nuevo (atrasado) Que la pasen muy bien este 2015!.**


End file.
